User blog:Superbaddy4/Cars 3 Piston Cup Racers
The Wikipedia page containing the information on unofficial Piston Cup Cars was recently wiped of it's info, so i'm going to start putting info on the cars right here. The list is not finished, so stay tuned! Dud Throttleman Dud is where every single stock car starts. Preferring to go by "Rasputin" instead of being called a "Dud", after being one of the first six cars fired, he, T.G. Castlenut, and Parker Brakeston founded what they call the "Stock Car Alliance", an underground network where fired stock cars together work to mess with races and battle next-gens with the hopes of getting their spots in the Cup back. Dud is often looked on due to often being smarter and more strategic than the others, and he also is the youngest stock car racer in Cars 3. Tommy Highbanks After Johnny Blamer retired, Faux Wheel Drive began searching for a car who could finish every single race no problem. The stunt-skilled Tommy Highbanks soon came to be their racer, and boy, he paid off good, frequently pulling funny moves to gain spots and recover from wrecks that would otherwise take him out of the race. After he was fired in favor of Herb Curbler, he joined the Stock Car Alliance. He quickly learned how to exploit many cars' weaknesses, and he found Herb's weakness to be his natural phobia of gunfire. So, he and Perry Traylor frequently run in to the speedway and Tommy shoots a pistol into the sky as Herb passes by. Don't worry, the bullets they load with aren't real, so no one ever gets hurt! Rex Revler In the 2009 season, young racer Sage VanDerSpin suffered an out-of-season wreck, and assigned a young Rex Revler to race for Gask-Its for the rest of the season. Afterwards, Rex performed so good that Sage stepped down and gave Rex his place. "The T-Rex", as he prefers to be called, was known for easily adapting to a wide variety of strategies to win, and what's funnier was, he would unleash a loud roar every time he crossed the finish line in 1st. He joined the Stock Car Alliance after he was fired, and now he uses his adaptability to think of strategies to get other cars to win! Chip Gearings The Combustr online banking website was recently able to become a Piston Cup sponsor, and they got quite a lucky pick for a racer. Even though Chip didn't win often, he was known to be an extremely popular car with fans, beating Lightning several times in popularity polls. That was only until he was fired for a car whose birth certificate read "Adolf Bumpler", just because he didn't win "that often". Chip joined the Alliance and is assigned by Dud and Parker to help get others in with them, as Chris Roamin' frequently gets mobbed just for his alter-ego name and a tattoo on his hip, which Chip's fans don't want replacing him. They believe his help can result in an uprising and he may as well be the one who saves them all. T.G. Castlenut A British boy with a British accent, who seems as if he's from the mideival days. He considers racing a one by one swordfighting challenge, and calls racers "Knights", while calling Lightning, Cal, Bobby, and Brick "The Evil Dragons", and the checkered flag "The Princess". But now, he's been fired, and co-founded the Stock Car Alliance with Dud and Parker, he considers all members noble men, and sees Aaron Clocker as the real "Evil Dragon", who must be slain. Can he save the Princess one more time? Bruce Miller As a kid, he and his younger friend-for-life, Markus Krankzler, always wanted to be racers, and they both landed it at the same time following the retirements of Winford B. Rutherford and Lee Revkins. Although Bruce usually wins, they're both always good about it. Bruce hates all Next-Gen cars, and after he lost his place to Barry DePedal, he and Markus were both immediately accepted into the Stock Car Alliance, where now Bruce approaches next-gen cars before and after races and mocks them in many ways, such as by misinterpreting their last names, or just hitting them randomly, all while in clever disguise. Not a nice guy, is he? Bobby Roadtesta "Testa" is known best for the fact that he is the only stock car who had been learning to use a new Racing Simulator before Jackson Storm came along and made his mark. Unlucky for him, he didn't know that any next-gen cars would appear, and when they did, his sponsor didn't care at all about how much he improved, and without any chances, he was fired for Jim Reverick. He joined the Alliance and helps the other cars train on the simulator for serious missions that Dud, Parker, and T.G. assign them to. He doesn't mind being the second Bobby besides Bobby Swift, but he does believe the "Testa" in his last name makes him jinxed, and Wilbur Gearshift is the only one who seems to understand why. Carl Clutchen After Ruby Oaks retired, they painted up Carl Clutchen into Easy Idle livery, but the painter accidentally put the 1 before the 5, so now he's #15, and he didn't even notice until after he took to the track! He hates that this happened, as he could've been the next Fabulous Hudson Hornet, and then when he was fired, Harvey Rodcap could've been. He did not join the Stock Car Alliance, as all he wants is for Harvey to do well. They've recently been getting along now that they've made a mortal enemy: Cruz Ramirez, who took #51. Elliot Diamond Peers call Elliot "The Punisher" because he is a website moderator who takes his authority to the track. He constantly comes up beside other cars and gives them warnings for breaking unimposed rules such as "Respect other Racers", before "kicking" them off the track. He has been black-flagged constantly, and almost always comes in last in popularity contests. Shifty Drug was happy to fire him for Pluto Oswald, and now he's in the Stock Car Alliance, where he always gets chosen for the job last because of his unpopularity. Perry Traylor The only female stock car, Traylor is called the kindest, most caring car on the track, constantly giving up every chance she gets for others. She also thought that if Mater, a tow truck, was able to join a team of stunt jets, she could just slightly touch herself up and get some wings on her lower body, she could fly, and she could (But she isn't allowed to use any of it on the track)! This came in handy after Dud saw her crying in a corner, with her only saying that she was fired for the rude, selfish Biff Harding. She now always wears her wings and in the name of the Stock Car Alliance, flies into the speedway and troubles next-gen cars, mainly with what she calls her "Cupid Gun", despite how shy she really is. Dottie Vox Dottie's just that one little guy who can always keep a smile, even in the most competitive sport there is. Thus, he makes alot of friends and is very popular. It wouldn't be too long into his career when he finally made a great buddy with next-gen Tow Cap racer J.D. McPillar, who would often cooperate and try to make him place higher. Although Tow Cap was good with this, Retread was not, and they fired him just to end it. Vox didn't join the Alliance, and still watches races just hoping J.D. can end his disputes with his successor, Warren Angelwing. He still sometimes imagines what if he were the next-gen car and Warren were the stock car. Eldrich SweetTire Known as "Rich "N" Sweet", he is both rich and sweet. The "Sweet" part is all visual, but the "Rich" part is more than just that rich chocolate going down him. He's a multi-millionare living in a huge mansion in Miami, Florida, complete with paid dining and maid service, but never lets it get to his head on the track. He acts like he's just a usually poorly-performing racer who uses expensive candy-scented perfume to please fans. His money couldn't save him from being fired, and he joined the Alliance. Todd Marcus Todd is known as the only racer to come from Dieselton, Alabama, and known for his number being 123. He thinks it's simple and easy to remember, which is also why it's his internet login, ATM number, and home security code. He's recently been training with Lightning McQueen to perform better, but sadly, before he could win that Piston Cup he's always wanted, the next-gens came in and fired him. He didn't join the Stock Car Alliance, and still frequently hangs out with Lightning. Lane Locke He's known as the "Mystery Car" because the announcer saying his name in a race is less likely to happen than a fatal crash. It's also known that fans sometimes think he's invisible because they never see them, even though the other racers see him crystal clear, and may even be talking with him. No one but the other racers and his crew and hauler even know what his voice sounds like, and they won't now that Spikey Fillups has taken his place. He joined the Alliance and does all kinds of great work right behind Dud's windshield. Lane also asks that his name be pronounced "Lane La-Kay" and be said with a funny accent. Floyd Mulvihill In Cars 1, Floyd was the youngest car other than McQueen, and nowadays he's still great at it. One thing he's naturally gained an interest of recently is sponsor logos. He notices long ago, Gasprin's logo was round pills, but now it's tube capsule pills. He also notes other things such as that T.G. Castlenut's Re-Volting logo is newly designed, but the contingency sponsor Re-Volting logo hasn't changed. His firing for Richie Gunzit lead him now to become a logo enthusiast, showing cars old and new sponsor logos he recalls seeing throughout his career. As such, he is not an Alliance member. Brian Spark Brian has always been that kind of rough yet not too serious guy, staying cool while keeping a high position. His racing career at first seemed better with the next-gens, because one of them was his own childhood friend, Ed Truncan, inspired to race by him, and he just so happened to be much happier. But he forgot that meant he'd be fired too, and before you know it, he was fired and replaced by Katie Mush. He joined the Alliance desperate to do anything to officially race beside his buddy again. However, joining the Stock Car Alliance marks you "enemy of all next-gens", making him an enemy of his own "friend-for-life". Buck Bearingly Known as "The Last of a Dying Race", Buck never, EVER quits, no matter how good or bad he does. This was quite handy when the next-gens came in, he would constantly hang on despite his every last-place finish, and when his sponsor said he was firing him for a young rookie named Michael Rotor, he refused to leave, and kept taking part in races even though he was written off. He was of course the final stock car left, and the Stock Car Alliance was fighting like crazy to get him to win, but their efforts failed, and soon, Buck learned the hard way that Michael Rotor was a master prankster who says "unless it's a professional event, I can't lose", which finally lead to his retirement. Buck joined the Alliance and now is just looking for a simple way to get Michael back. Rev Roadages No one lives up to their own name quite like Rev, who constantly appeals to the fans by revving atop his lungs. Placing averagely third in popularity contests only behind Lightning McQueen and Chip Gearings, the next-gens would leave a huge scratch on every fan of his' legacy. He was one of the few stock cars able to perform good enough to last even past the race where McQueen crashed and was put out for season, but then, Rev got the word he was fired just because they liked next-gen hiree Zip Joltline's natural image better. Within very few races, they actually found that Rev's overall performance was far better than Zip's, but Vinyl Toupee wouldn't rehire him just because he wasn't next-gen. This only further sparked the Stock Car Alliance, which now had Rev in it. Jimmy Cables When the Intersection.com online dating site first became a Piston Cup sponsor, they wanted a car living up to it's image. Jimmy Cables was not just the #1 pick, but the #00 pick! He has tons of experience with dating girls on Intersection, nearly got married twice, and only dated 5 fat basement hobos with deceiving profile pics! It's not the best image to have on the track, but he still does great, constantly right in the shadows of Lightning, Cal, Bobby, and Brick. After being "Flip Dover" for another Intersection user who happened to be a next-gen, he didn't really mind, and just kept doing his own Intersection happily ever after. Dino Draftsky When predecessor Kevin Shiftright stepped away, he asked Draftsky to pertain to either the Shiftright family or Clutch Aid's leagcy and only retire for either the next Shiftright or a car sharing a lot of traits with him, looking at "T-Rex" Revler and the older Kevin Racingtire. On the track, he's very bold and tough, always keeping that determined expression even after crossing the finish line in 1st. After Adam McCanada took his place against his will, he joined the Alliance in the attempt to continue lost legacies, namely the "K" Shiftrights and the Clutch Aid car being oddly similar to another car. Yes, he especially hates Adam McCanada, and he also quite hates Jim Reverick for some unknown reason. Reb Meeker Don't let his pink paint trick you, Reb is no Barbie girl, he's a Salty Spitoon thug down to the core. He's the one unaveragely aggressive guy who laughs at any wreck he doesn't get involved in, and lacks awareness for really everything. Shamefully for him, he didn't know so many next-gen cars would be so aggressive, and when Steve LaPage, Billie Joe Blackrim, and Biff Harding came in, they began wrecking even him. He steadily lost the spotlight, and his career faded into oblivion, with him fired and replaced by Rich Mixon. He joined the Stock Car Alliance, where Dud, Parker, and T.G. assigned him as a backup security for if a plan goes wrong. Jack DePost Jack was originally a mailman who called his job the "DePostal Service", but he always did it quickly, and then it got him a speeding ticket, but then that got him recruited to the Tow Cap racing team following Rusty Cornfuel's retirement. One of the best stock cars, he oftens gets lead to brag and say "You lost to a mailman" whenever he wins, but that mailman would soon lose his job to J.D. McPillar. He then joined the Stock Car Alliance, where the DePostal Service continues to send secret messages and other things back and forth between members. Ralph Carlow Ralph has always been a great racer, and his brother, Jordan Carlow, has always been a great actor. In recent days, Ralph has been studying the acts Jordan does and tries to do them on the track, but you know what, they always pay off and make him win! However, these moves he's made still weren't enough to save him from being fired for Eric Braker, but they weren't even needed to get into the Stock Car Alliance. He takes other cars in the Alliance and has them watch and study movies starring Jordan to get them in shape for taking on the next-gens. Speedy Comet Speedy calls himself the "Confusion Car" because as long as he's been racing, his name has been getting mistaken! Once, his name was shouted out right as Jimmy Cables crossed the finish line in 1st, but Speedy was in 27th. He also sometimes thinks his name is used instead of the "Mystery Car" Lane Locke. Trying to clear it up, Blinkr put out the tail of his Comet immediately after Jackson Storm first set tire on the track for Ryan Laney. He was welcomed into the Alliance, where happily for him, they never mistaken his name! Although "Speedy Comet" is his legal name, he sometimes thinks it's an alias and makes puns in it, you saw one in this passage, right? Markus Krankzler Markus can be a cool guy sometimes, joining in with his life-long friend Bruce Miller, he's usually the passive but speedy one, while Bruce does the thrashing and bashing. Is it odd the Bruce beats him even though their cooperative strategy has it that Markus win? Well, their strategy still got them both fired for Bubba Wheelhouse and Barry DePedal, and hired for the Stock Car Alliance. Markus usually follows Bruce, hitting and teasing next-gens before and after races while in disguise, although they usually split up to avoid their enemies thinking they're related (which they are). Delano Dustfield To earn Delano's full respect and trust, you'll have to learn alot about him. First, he took predecessor Brush Curber's advice to race at least 40 years before retiring (but he failed), his first name is the 32nd President's middle name, it can be pronounced either "Deh-lin-o" or "Dee-lah-no", and that he has an extra soft body that sheds weight, but makes him bad at trading paint. He never often placed high, and that eventually got him fired for Billie Joe Blackrim, who all Delano has to learn about him is that he's a jerk cyclops. With being as interesting as Delano is, he made a great addition to the Stock Car Alliance's roster. Terry Kargas Terry is mainly judged for having "5 living emotions, and every memory stored in a little glowing orb". He views the world only from the inside of his head, but still seems to process just the same, only you're hearing the singing of the TripleDent gum motto more than him saying normal things. Most cars accept him as a productive member of society, but some, like Perry Traylor and Katie Mush, think he's really gross. With Terry giving out free packets of TripleDent to fans before and after every race, it was hard to fire him, but they soon gave his number to Cam Spinner. That memory's orb seemed to just fall into the Memory Dump and disintegrate away, seeing as he never accepted any invitation he got to join the Stock Car Alliance. Matthew Overtaker A young Matthew Overtaker was devotedly the biggest fan of Mac iCar, so much, in fact, that Mac cared too, and soon they made a father-son relationship, giving Matthew the VIP Pass every single race, training Matthew to be the next Apple racer, and once in the 2005 Season, Mac once identified himself as Matthew Overtaker! Matthew eventually succeeded Mac iCar, and then never cared that he was only to be fired for J.P. Drive, only because Mac said ahead of time he'd fall victim to it, which he did. He never joined the Stock Car Alliance. Dirkson D'Agostino What is "Dirk"'s favorite story to tell? Yes, how he became a racer, it's a tongue twister full of "hired" and "fired". He was initially hired as a serviceman, but then they fired him because he was reckless, only to rehire him as their official Piston Cup Racer, only to fire him again just to replace him with a big fat meanie named Steve LaPage, then to rehire him again as their spokesman. He now wonders how and when he'll be fired again, and how they'll rehire him again. J.P. Drive Drive prefers to go by Mac iCar's original statement "I think different". At the same time, he is known to manage to get through every big crash and the Stock Car Alliance's madness as if it were not there. He happens to be simply Mac iCar on a next-gen body, some next-gen cars who entered early actually say he is the same guy! But he says "It's just popular belief, popular belief is just about never right". Richie Gunzit Richie was hired to replace Floyd Mulvihill, but no one knew his story until after his racing career began. He's a huge believer in magic and superstition, mostly with the fact that he believes if he throws a coin in a Wishing Well, he can make anyone's wishes come true. He also heavily believes in paralell universes, and often imagines sending all the other racers to one and then asking how it affected them. No one truly knows what runs through his mind, but he's incredibly smart, and with his IQ and crazy beliefs combined, Richie is just the racer Gasprin wants! Also, he and Rich Mixon don't care how similar their first names are. Jim Reverick Jim is a weirdo, and he likes it. Nobody knows exactly how his parents raised him, but regardless, everyone appreciates the Anime-obsessed lazy bones he is. However, one thing the other racers must know, is just how determined he becomes on the track, in which he's never a fellow to be messed with. Nowadays, his usual schedule is: 12 hours sleeping, 6 hours on the couch watching Doraemon, and 6 hours training on the simulator, and once a week replace training with the actual race. J.D. McPillar J.D. was seen at first as a kind, sweet boy who loved everything friendship and playing outdoors, and the Tow Cap team was able to fire Jack DePost and put him in his place. On the track, he quickly made a great friend with Dottie Vox, and they began to even cooperate. Although Tow Cap liked it, Retread did not, and they fired Vox to end it, and when J.D. first saw Warren Angelwing, that was when they first saw J.D.'s rowdy cowboy inside when everyone saw him openly punch Angelwing, and shout "You F off and get me Dottie back!". They've also since learned J.D. is a car-ate black belt, a crazed women's rights supporter, and even a brony! Harvey Rodcap Harvey has been both a fan and a racer, he loves photography and even in a race, keeps cameras all over him, even one behind his windshield! His strategy revolves around him telling his opponents to pose for a picture to show to the fans later, then while they lose track, passing them, flipping backwards, and then shooting the picture! He and Carl Clutchen, the very car who was fired to be replaced by him, are known to cooperate to best their natural enemy, Cruz Ramirez, who they say stole their status as the "New Fabulous Hudson Hornet". Luckily, she isn't that smart, and unless she's seeing all the other cars as Tractors, Harvey's gonna get it his way! Steve "Slick" LaPage Steve is a car of the shadows, he was known to sneak anywhere late at night, and steal valuable items without anyone knowing. After 8 years, he was finally caught, by the owner of Trunk Fresh! But instead of turning him in, he asked him to be his racer, and instead of doing anything crazy, he just said " I accept". He's now known as a cruel, wicked racer who laughs at any wreck he doesn't get involved in. He also stole the number font of Banks, who was an old Mood Springs racer in the 2006 season, after asking no one but Ed Truncan, but let's just say, he isn't a very nice guy. Ed Truncan Though more of a pop singer at heart, he was inspired to race by life-long friend Brian Spark, he joined the Mood Springs team and replaced none other than Dud Throttleman, who only so long later founded the Stock Car Alliance, which Brian joined, marking them enemies. He considers Brian's successor, Katie Mush a natural rival, and they very often trade paint, although Ed almost always comes out on top. Ed's favorite occupation is to go stargazing, which his father made a transparent star map for him to use and identify any lights that are not stars. He thinks shooting stars and some of the stars that don't match his map are actually angels who grant him miracles to make him win in the Piston Cup. Barry DePedal Barry is a pretty interesting guy, he usually gets the comment he's mistaken for Warren Angelwing due to their similar colors and design, he claims he "DePedaled it through" when he passes by multiple cars at once or gets through a big crash, and he is the only "Alliance-proof" car, wearing a special custom armored gas cap to shield himself from Perry Traylor's "Cupid gun" which plugs up racers' gas caps, and superglued rivets and extra-hard tires that can survive anything unnatural that would otherwise stop him. Because of this, he often wants the Alliance to strike. His modifications don't affect his performance, but force him extra maintenence time in the pits. Spikey Fillups Is he covered in spikes and is a carified version of Sid Philip from Toy Story? No, he's just Spikey Fillups! If he's learned anything, it's that every car has some unique power. Jackson Storm always wins, the Apple cars always avoid big crashes, Chip Gearings always gets popularity, Tommy Highbanks always reaches the flag, and Perry Traylor in a way is Air Mater. What's his power? To copy their powers for a time being. When Eric Braker couldn't decide whether to alias him "Kirby", or "Ditto", Fillups couldn't decide whether to call him "Eric" or "Braker" for short (and instead, he called him "Cartman"!). When Michael Rotor bungeed in on him, he at least "tied with him off the track". And he beat Harvey Rodcap with the light of his mental camera. What'll happen if he copies you? Flip Dover Learning from J.D. McPillar, he believes cooperating is the best way to win it, but only with cars who aren't one race away from being fired like Dottie Vox was. He's actually one of the best cars in the cup, constantly placing in the top 5, but he rather would have other cars win, so he lets them. James Wisconsin and Chase Racelott he often lets draft off of him, and he sometimes even gets in and helps other cars when they decide to pull pranks! Chris Roamin' He is one of the least popular cars in Piston Cup history, and for a good reason. While his name is "Chris Roamin'", his twisted parents wrote "Adolf Bumpler" on his birth certificate, and with the way he was raised, his beliefs are Neo-Nationalist, though he usually tries to hide it, knowing people wouldn't like him. The farthest he's ever gone was just to call stock cars an "Inferior Race" and refer to all next-gens (except Cruz) as "Aryans". In the end, he really just wants to fit into society despite his alter-ego name and deep religion, he doesn't really want to hurt anyone. But still, who would've wanted Chip Gearings fired for a guy who once had a swastika tattoo on his clutch before being painted into his Combustr livery? Dan Carcia The youngest car on the track, and the most lively active. He constantly gets in on Chick's Picks and has his good word about the events he goes through, along with talking about the uneeded influence of the Stock Car Alliance. Some cars call him "Next-Gen Dud Throttleman" because of the near-identical voice and personality, and he also is working with Conrad Camber and James Wisconsin to try to shut the Alliance down, which they do call the three of them "large threats". Billie Joe Blackrim B.J. Blackrim started as an average "Salty Spitoon Thug", and then after he lost his left eye to a near-fatal punch from another thug, he decided he was ready for the only place tougher, the Piston Cup. Even though he is best known for mercilessly thrashing other cars once they can't get new tires and then taking spots in the 11th-hour, he remains very popular, because he is proving that cars with major disabilities can race in even the next-generation Piston Cup. Either way, he is extremely dangerous, and most other cars try their best to stay away from him, which he thinks is smart of them. Biff Harding The Sidewall Shine team couldn't just fire Perry Traylor, as they knew how fragile her angelicly sweet heart was, so they needed the exact opposite of her. They went to a training center, but couldn't find any good cars, until they saw a car on the treadmill who had to be supervised by his parents, and when they tried to talk to him, he wouldn't answer, because he was too focused on spitting at a portrait of Katy Perry. What did this tell them? Yup, to get him to spit at their own Perry. The car, named Biff Harding, was hired, and quickly became yet another next-gen Chick Hicks, never giving up, and only tolerating other cruel, selfish racers like Steve LaPage and Billie Joe Blackrim. Warren Angelwing When many people think of angel wings, they think of old paintings, or being able to freely fly without consuming any gas. But Warren thinks of a holy knight, willing to defeat the "demonic" Jackson Storm. Aliased "Next-Gen T.G. Castlenut", he quickly built a rivalry with J.D. McPillar, after a great friend he made was fired to be replaced by him. He's easily distingushed by his white spoiler without any text on it, which he calls his "Angel Wing", and when referring to his major rivalry, he calls himself "Paladin", and J.D. "Cowboy". Candy Van Rip After his parents died in an accident when he was very young, he began to strictly parent himself, and gradually wound up a Piston Cup Racer. He's now known best for being extremely demanding from his pit crew, and being sure his image matches up with what he wants, he'd rather look the part than win. He has four uniquely colored rims, and his own "Hamilton" tells him which rim has which color, and unless they match up perfectly, he won't leave the pits. The crew oftens prays he won't trade paint or the Stock Car Alliance come in, as he also forces them every pit stop to paint out his scratches just right. Jonas Carvers To fire Todd Marcus, the No Stall team wanted someone just like him, fun and cheerful. But seeing Steve LaPage, Billie Joe Blackrim, and Biff Harding, they knew it'd be tough. They couldn't luck, and eventually gave the 123 to Jonas Carvers. Jonas isn't too much like Todd, but not too far off, either. He bears an amazing IQ of 147 (he once faked an IQ Test to throw people off and think it was only 33!), though most of it didn't go into racing. However, what he did put his knowledge into, he will always listen behind others and if they say something wrong, he'll come in and correct. What a smart-aleck! Neither him, nor the No Stall team mind his frequent bottom 3-finishes, but he likes having little press attention! Sheldon Shifter Sheldon's Piston Cup origins are largely unclear, with Ed Truncan claiming he's a "rip-off of him". Sheldon was a typical Mississippi redneck farmer living in an old, hoarded house. Then, he said, one night, a shooting star passed and a sweet high-pitched voice said to make a wish. He wished he was a next-gen Piston Cup Racer, and by the next day, the old truck that was his neighbor was turned into a next-gen hauler with Sputter Stop #92. Sheldon then looked in a mirror and saw he was that very rookie that was to be picked up, and the rest is history. Nowadays, he's an unpopular car who other racers call "An unsanitary redneck whose crew chief is an angelic voice in his head". So far, he's fired 7 real crew chiefs and 23 pitties. Zip Joltline At first, Zip was a modern, stylish artist assigned with designing the liveries of many next-gen cars that were coming in, including Jackson Storm. But then, he decided to join the racing scene, however, he didn't wear a scheme he did, he just wore a Vinyl Toupee, y'know, cause they'll never notice! A big thing that's been hitting him lately is the fact that he is called the worst next-gen car because he constantly comes in last. He doesn't care, and still just wants to do it in style! He and Ramone are known to be big rivals when they confront. Conrad Camber Conrad is a very passive, silent guy, he just replaced Darren Leadfoot, and now he just races, that's it. He's great friends with Dan Carcia and James Wisconsin, and even when they get angry together, he doesn't, he just tags along. He rarely speaks more than 25 words a day, and when on Chick's Picks, he communicates by writing on a piece of cardboard. But even when like this, he's still called a threat by the Stock Car Alliance. James Wisconsin James is known best for his amazing racing qualities, which he never brags about. He may start as low as 24th, but then he'll rocket past Storm just in time to win it. Both skill and attitude he believes are a great thing to have on the track, and they work even better combined. With Dan Carcia and Conrad Camber, he's often on Chick's Picks, where he talks about the fact that he believes the Stock Car Alliance is evil and must be disbanded and also goes over his strategies to win. Also, he's not from Wisconsin, he's from Canada. Katie Mush Signing her signature as "Katy Musch", this very shy girl often looks back to her childhood and wishes it were all the same. She uses the very same pit crew and crew chief (but not hauler, for comfort) as her predecessor, Brian Spark, did. She's popular for her public activism against bullying, as she happens to be bullied on the track by many cars, including the Steve/Billie Joe/Biff trio, simply because they're heartless, and Ed Truncan, because she replaced his childhood friend. She doesn't place very high in races, because she either often dozes off from sudden Deja Vu or gets wrecked by the "bullies". Herb Curbler Herb originates from a family of Politicians, his great-great-grandfather, Harris Curbler, was a 1920s US Senator, his grandfather, Eddison Curbler, was a 1970s Democratic Presidential Candidate, and his father, Jared Curbler, was a State Governor. Herb decided not to become a Politician because he's developed a natural fear of guns, he knew Harris Curbler was assassinated in office by an anarchist, but it really took off when he was in first grade, when his mother, Alecia Curbler, who was a teacher at his school, was killed in a school shooting, which Herb survived. Now as a racer, he just wants to rub it all off, but the Stock Car Alliance keeps shoving it in his face! Eric Braker In his spare time, what would Eric do more than training on the simulator? That's right! Play video games, particularly Nintendo ones! He's known online for his commentary Let's Plays, and offline for taking on the fastest cars on the planet, not to mention he uses video game vocabulary. He would call Spikey Fillups "Kirby" or "Ditto", has it built into his "Hamilton" to make a Mario coin sound every time he passes an opponent, everything as far down as to call Wilbur Gearshift "Drilbur Gearshiftry". Michael Rotor Michael is the nephew of Crusty Rotor, and was the final next-gen other than Cruz to enter the Piston Cup. To get in, he had to prove to Buck Bearingly that rednecks can be geniuses and good debaters, or just prank him good. He bungeed into Buck's house, set his alarm clock 3 hours back, slimed various portions of the floor, re-routed his hauler's GPS into a muddy trail, set up a Warrior Wasp nest trap, and finally left a live camera showing behind the rear of Ed Truncan, where he, Flip Dover, and Spikey Fillups laughed their grilles off at Buck. He says "Unless it's a professional event, there's no way I can lose.", and he's correct, "My IQ is 155, yours' isn't.", and "At least i'm not too blind to know that the Simulator can help train for more than just racing." are just a few of his quotes. Wilbur Gearshift How exactly does this guy become a racer? He's a young miner working at a gold mine in a small town in Montana, and all he really does is slam a pickaxe into rock for 8 hours a day. He then one day found some natural talent in him when he completely unintentionally pulled an epic stunt saving his own life after he slipped and fell to what looked like certain death. He then started simulator training, and just was lucky enough to be chosen by the Rev-N-Go team to replace Ricky Axel. Nowadays, he tells mining stories to the other racers and poetically compares races to his old job, saying coming in 1st is striking the gold he's been wanting to find. He even sometimes wears his own headlamp out on the track, it only fell off once! Pluto Oswald Shifty Drug badly wanted to fire their "Stupid" Elliot Diamond, but to do this, they needed a rookie who wouldn't be like him. "A victim, an outcast, a look-like loser". In the training center, they then ran into a car who introduced himself as, "Hello, i'm Pluto, the 9th planet in the solar system, or so I was till' they reasonlessly booted me, now I need to get it back!". He was shown to hate adminship and corporation rule and believes all are independent and can follow their own rules (Unless there's violence and sex involved). So, they hired him to prove both that the Pluto on their team is the 1st car across the finish line, and the Pluto 5 light-hours away is the solar system's 9th planet! Paul Conrev Although not female, Paul is inspired by female racers, but all the current female cars are shy and easy to mess with, and to him it goes against gender equality, but that's why he'd make a better Drill Sergeant than Racer! His grandmother used to tell stories of Louise Nash back in the day. She was tough, so were others, but then after 2005 racer Misti Motorkrass, it all seemed to fade. After she passed away, Paul decided it was his turn. He won't tolerate the girls of 2016 and 2017 consisting of what he thinks are a bunch of creeps. Paul wants them to get in shape, and he tries to teach them with aggression, but despite his perfectly race-fit one-track mind, it never pays off and Cruz Ramirez always gets the popularity his fans know he deserves instead. Aaron Clocker What does the name "Clocker" tell you? He tells the time? No, that's his own Hamilton's job. His dad is part of a demolition team, with Aaron being a daredevil who using a racing simulator mastered stunts done on building demolitions. He was soon recruited by the Re-Volting racing team to replace T.G. Castlenut as an attempt to compare with Jackson Storm, and he accepted, giving him not one, but TWO great jobs one could only wish to have! He still frequently does his "Demolition Stunts" on the track, and to build his adrenaline, he pretends the speedway is being demolished while he's racing in it! Now he's what in Cars 3: Driven to Win you'd call a "Stunt Driver"! Adam McCanada How special could a car aliased "Punching Bag" be? Very special, actually. Adam is that one guy who can take anything and go on, whether it be Jonas Carvers, Harvey Rodcap, or Eric Braker mocking him, the Steve/Billie Joe/Biff trio surrounding him, or the Stock Car Alliance plugging his gas cap or throwing smoke grenades at him. He doesn't even try, he just starts as far back as possible, has his crew chief play Maroon 5 to silence his surroundings, and just go on easy from there. His crew chief doesn't even need to talk because Adam is inner-focused and his eyes talk for him. Also, he's not from Canada, he's from Wisconsin. Tim Treadless Tim is much more "less" than just "Treadless" (which he is). First, he's "Fearless", as he always can and will thread the needle and take the out-of-race wreck if he must, and isn't afraid of Jackson Storm beating him yet again. Second, he's "Restless", as he has naturally been able to live his life with just 5 hours of sleep per night, and the rest on the simulator. And third, he's "Selfless", as he never lets a fan leave him without his autograph (or maybe even a kiss on the headlight!). Tim is considered a perfect example of a good racer, and other sponsors usually get jealous of Nitroade for taking him. Category:Blog posts